User blog:Latonax/deer notes
(+) 'Social - '''If she likes you, she won't hesitate to walk right up and talk to you! People she shows specific interest in, she's very invested in getting them to trust her, and will usually hang around you just for the sake of having someone to chatter with. She's a social butterfly, not even the slightest closed off, and extremely approachable. (+) '''Outgoing - '''Don't expect her to be quiet. Her enthusiasm is untouchable! She's an eternal flame! Yeah, and if you have a problem with that? Okay, she doesn't care. She'll share everything that cats want to know (at least, her fake stories) and is constantly bouncing around to the point where she's borderline hyper. The question is if she's faking it. (+) '''Optimistic '- Does she ever frown? Probably not. Always seeing the best in every situation, Deerblaze rushes in like nothing's wrong due to her trust with herself and others. She tries to convince everyone else that everything's okay, too, but who knows if they really believe it. If something bad is happening, expect her to be the first to laugh it off and forget. (+) 'Athletic - '''Due to her outstanding amount of energy, Deerblaze runs ''everywhere ''and is always up and moving. She even sometimes takes runs when she can and doesn't really stay in one spot very often. (=) '''Confident '- Deerblaze trusts herself more than everyone, making her unnaturally confident in everything she does. Sometimes she already seems to know what she's doing, like with hunting and fighting, which may come from an unknown background. Sometimes she may get a bit cocky and run into situations unprepared. (=) 'Ambitious '- If Deerblaze wants to do something, she's going to do it without hesitation. ''If she fails, she's going to hop back into it at every chance she gets. Once she's invested in a goal, don't expect her to break out of it until she's finished. This can be for things that will benefit the Clan and things that may be a downfall. (=) '''Mysterious '- Where did she come from? Why is she here? Nobody knows, her stories always feel made up and exaggerated. She's definitely hiding something, but what? Who knows if she'll even open up one day, she obviously doesn't care about the reason why as long as she's enjoying herself, right? Right? (-) 'Disloyal '- Beyond those fun-loving, energetic traits, holds a deeper and darker side that Deerblaze only shows to enemies. Truthfully, she doesn't give a shit about anyone except herself, and she does things just for her own self-benefit. Her side constantly wavers and she tends to forget about her responsiblities purposely just to make others angry. (-) '''Sadistic - '''Deerblaze finds pain "funny" and enjoyable to watch. She will genuinely hurt people for the sake of watching them scream, and sometimes will sit there with a pretty little smile on her face. She's actually pretty scary to her enemies, though she (mostly) doesn't let this loose unless she absolutely has to. Is all of her positive traits a mask? (-) '''Violent - '''Her sadism also makes her incredibly violent as well. Deerblaze, with nothing to do, will leave claw marks everywhere in her path, shred leaves, hunt for no reason, and is always finding something to claw. She's vicious and enjoys the thrill of battle more than anything, and will not hesitate to tear cats apart. She doesn't have any reason for this. (-) '''Ruthless - '''Deerblaze doesn't believe in "mercy." If they mess with her, she won't hesitate to shred them, and doesn't have a very good moral compass. She doesn't understand why past experiences shape others so much and will not hold pity if they're trying to hurt her for vengeance. Category:Blog posts